


Severely Short-Sighted

by VSSAKJ



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VSSAKJ/pseuds/VSSAKJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Tales of Graces, Hubert, vision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severely Short-Sighted

Hubert Oswell is a man with vision.

It's something Hubert knows about himself—it's something Hubert puts _pride_ in. Lesser men and women may fail to grasp his views and beliefs, but he refuses to allow their opinions to influence him. Oswell raised him ramrod straight, fit and proper, and whatever complicated personal feelings Hubert may harbour towards his upbringing, he respects the man who raised him.

But Hubert's vision is not solely limited to the grand scope of the world's well-being, oh no. Hubert also considers himself quite a fashion afficionado and keeps an eye on the current trends, much as his high-ranking status in the military limits his apparel options; he may not have the freedom to wear whatever Windorian trend is sweeping through Strahta, but he can certainly have an opinion on its decency.

So when Captain Malik Caesar sees fit to question his choice of... well, everything, Hubert finds it perfectly acceptable to straighten his glasses, puff out his chest, and inform the Captain just how incorrect he is. And when Malik laughs warmly at his indignant outrage, Hubert sees no reason at all to 'relax' or 'calm down'! If the Captain can't take him seriously—

And when Malik finally admits to teasing him, Hubert is justified in demanding that Malik at least fucking respect him from time to time if they're going to continue this—

And when Hubert's at least persuaded to place his glasses to one side and be quieted by pleasanter things than disagreements about the mundane, he huffs beneath his breath and decides that vision can be damned for the moment.


End file.
